dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Desmond (New Earth)
Desmond was cared for by his criminally-minded brother, Roland, who shielded Mark's monstrous appearance from their mother. Roland used Mark to commit crimes until they were stopped by Batman and Robin. Mark had been rescued from drowning in quicksands by Bruce Wayne a few weeks earlier and the Dark Knight Detective discovered that he could calm and stall the behemoth by removing his cowl and revealing his face. The sight did indeed calm the giant, preventing further destruction. After that encounter, Blockbuster retreated and sought solitude, but a few weeks later he returned to Gotham seeking to eliminate Batman. The Dark Knight used his previous method of revealing his identity to calm the beast, but this time, another criminal became involved: The Outsider. Ever since he went free, Blockbuster had been manipulated by the Outsider, who wanted to use Blockbuster's brute force to kill Batman, but Batman foiled the plan. Blockbuster was defeated and Bruce Wayne sent him to the Alfred Foundation, to research a cure for his current state. Blockbuster was eventually confronted by Solomon Grundy and the two juggernauts knock each other with their brute force. After this confrontation, Blockbuster became much more mild, but his hatred for Batman would be a perfect trigger for his brutish nature. After some serious events, Batman found a way to trick him into believing that he was his friend, by wearing a mask of Solomon Grundy. Blockbuster Returns A long time later, the Wayne Foundation couldn't find a solution to help Desmond and they sent him to S.T.A.R. Labs, where some scientist tried a radiation therapy to return him back to his normal state, but they failed and the treatment killed Demond. The scientists buried Desmond in the Gotham Cemetery, unaware that his vital signs have somehow recovered and he was alive once again. His return was short lived as he stumbled across a suicidal girl and he tried to save her, risking his own life and apparently drowned in the frozen waters of the Gotham River on Christmas Eve. Batman and the Gotham City Police Department searched Desmond's body in the waters of the river but couldn't find him. In fact, the current dragged Desmond to the shores of West Virginia, where he was rescued by local miners and he found a peaceful life working in the mines until Batman came looking for him. At first enraged at the sight of Batman, Desmond's hatred was nullified when his miner friends were trapped inside the mine after a man-induced cave-in. Desmond's concern for his friends allowed him to work with Batman to save them and afterwards, Batman and Desmond captured the crooks responsible for the incident. For this reason, Batman allowed Mark Desmond to remain in West Virginia to lead a peacfull life. He served as a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains during a battle with the Justice League. Suicide Squad Amanda Waller recruits Blockbuster to the Suicide Squad under Task Force X. The other members are criminals forced to wear explosive bracelets, but Blockbuster became a member for other reasons. They were sent to destroy Brimstone, who was attacking Mount Rushmore. Brimstone murdered Blockbuster by burning him to death. This distracted Brimstone long enough for Deadshot to deliver the killshot. , see excerpt | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The name "Blockbuster" was given to him after a journalist overheard Robin using the term to describe Desmond's monstrous appearance and strength. * Mark Desmond is unable to speak while he is under the effects of his blockbuster serum. | Recommended = | Links = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Blockbuster (comics) }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members